1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wind instruments and more particularly to saxophones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At their largest valves, saxophones of the type described in WO 90/21923 have guards which protect the valves against impacts and which carry stops against which the valves, pressed open by springs, strike in their open position. This makes a sound disturbing noise. The saxophone of the present invention reduces this disturbing noise.
The more visible the large valves which form essential elements of the wind instrument are, the more attractive the instrument becomes. Stops fixed to the bell and situated outside the surface of the belonging valves are generally applied for the higher tone values of saxophones like in WO 96/21923 and FR 1404555.
Mentioned and other features of the invention will become apparent from the description following hereinbelow.